God, Kill Me Now
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: CANCELLED


**Chapter 1  
What the Fuck?! Stalker!**

"ZANE! We're leaving now okay! The chores better be done or _else!_" my step-dad shouted as he and my mother went out with my little sister and older brother.  
I heard the door slam and the truck start up and leave the driveway. I groaned and let my head hit the wooden table.

_Fuckin' step-dad._

_Dumb mom._

_Bitchy Lindsey._

_Darren the asshole._

I hit my head against the table once more but harder, not caring about the pain. What a family. Aren't we lovely? Yupp, lovely. Psshh, _not._ You must be kiddin' me. My family is anything but lovely.

Have I ever told you how much I hate my life?

But then again, you don't even know me, right. Okay then, introductions.

My name is Zane Athens. I'm 14 years old and I'm in 8th grade. I'm a girl who lives a not so simple life in Pheonix, Arizona. You see my step-dad is an asshole who married my mom 7 years ago when my dad died in a car crash. He works at a powerplant downtown and gets paid 22 an hour. He works an average of 14 hours every week, if not less. He is very abusive towards me but treats my siblings like their little angels or somethin'. My mom is a drunk and does shit. All she does is lounge around on the couch and drink. My brother is 18 and dropped out of school when he was 14 and little sister Lindsey doesn't go to school despite being 8.  
Me on the other hand, go to school, because I actually have a social life and care about what I'm going to be in the futue!! Shocking isn't it?! I have to wake up at 5 in the morning (2 hours earlier than my step-dad) get ready by myself and take a 1 hour bus ride to my school. And also I live on the bad side of town in a run down trash can house. You know the one side where your parents tell ya never go to too cause there's drive-by-shootings and rapests. Yeah, that side. Anyways, so yeah, my brother basically sits in his room playing video games all day while my little sister plays in her room with her toys and watches _her_ t.v in _her_ room. And as of me I am the slave. I do all the chores.

So now you know me now screw off with questions and shit okay? _Stalker._

Alrighty then, back to reality. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counters and sat on the floor with my back against the fridge. I stared at my reflection in the knife. This is gonna hurt. But then again, it always hurt. It hurt, 24/7, and when it didn't hurt it was because I was numb. But whatever.

I brought the blade down on my wrist, slowly cutting slits onto it drawing blood. I flinched in pain and bit my lip. I felt the sticky red liquid drip off my wrists and onto my baggy blue jeans. I soon felt a stinging sensation at the top of my wrist. I stared at it and saw a bit of purple surrounding the cut I drew there. I was attempting to draw a heart but it was pretty deformed. The stinging began to increase and I dropped the knife on the floor walking over to the sink and putting water over it. I then washed away the blood and put my long black gloves on that went to my elbows. I then went back to the fridge and kicked the knife under the china cabinet with my vans and opened the fridge. Rotten eggs, molding veggies, sour milk, cheese, butter, and some more crap. Jesus H-! Can't someone at least get a fuckin' drink!? But then I spotted a can of orange juice. I quickly snatched it and slammed the fridge door closed.

WOOHOO!! VICTORY!! I started to dance around with the orange juice in my grasp. Now all I have to do is let it last for hopefully a week. As I continued dancing I stopped and turned around as I heard a _FWOOSH!_ sound. And there in the middle of my kitchen was a big black hole. My jaw went slack and I stared at it in disbelief. Seriously?! WHAT THE FUCK!? A black hole!? I _must_ be dreaming!

I slapped myself across the face as hard as I could. ...Nope. This was definitely not a dream. I was sorta happy that this wasn't a dream. Finally something exciting! Yes, I know you must think I get exciting stuff where I live and yes, I do but that get's old after awhile. Now to hope that some monster thing doesn't come out of it and try to eat me. I continued to stare at it. Then out of nowhere a foot came out of it (no not a dismember foot like a foot connected to a leg thats connected to a body... but you can't see the body) and I backed up tripping over my feet. I back up against the wall as two hooded figures came out of the black hole. Okay, thank god it's not a monster... now to hope these people aren't cannibals. I continuesly kicked my feet as to try to back up against the wall more, which wasn't possible but whatever it was worth a try and my arms franticly waving around. Now at the point of spazzing I wasn't thinking straight. I knew these guys looked familiar but I couldn't figure out from where exactly cause well yeah, I wasn't thinking straight since I was confusing their black cloaks with purple ones. Anyways before I realized it they were basically standing in front of me. I put my hands in front of me and squeezed my eyes shut hoping they wouldn't kill me. I opened one eye as I felt a hand grasp my wrist and another hand grasp the other. I winced in pain when he wrapped his hand around the wrist I just cut. Then they flung me upwards so I was stannding up. I was gonna turn around and begin cussing at them but before I knew what was going on I felt pain shoot up my neck and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a room... not just any room but a room I didn't know (specail right?). Anyways When I woke up I was in a big huge bed. And it had silk sheets and was really comfy (a.k.a bouncyfull). And like those comfy soft long pillows that are as tall as 3rd grade kids, I think... oh shut up. Anyways I sat up and looked around. It was a pretty big room, bigger than my room but then again my room was about the size of a walk in closet (not that big). There were no windows in the room and the walls and floor were white (slightly stinging my eyes because of its shinyness) and there was just the bed I was sitting on, a side tables beside it, and a desk with a mirror on it and a chair. I was about to get off the bed when I heard voices outside the room. A bit of panick rushed through me, but then again who wouldn't? I mean you wake up in some room in some god forsaken place with who the hell knows what behind the door. For all I could know it might be some rapest! Or-or some murderer planning to dismember me for his sick amusement!! When I heard the doorknob turn I quickly grabbed one of the caterpillars (a.k.a the long comfy pillows) and curled up in a ball, and closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"She's still asleep."

"Well what are you waiting for? Wake her."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a girl! If I wake her she might think I'm some rapest. And plus I helped get the girl it wasn't just Marluxia you know!"

As soon as I heard that name I tuned everything else out. Marluxia?! Okay... what the fuck? Isn't Marluxia that dude from that one game Josie has? Oh by the way Josie is a friend at my school. Ugh! What the hell was that game called?! Umm... uhhhhhh Kindom Tarts? Or-or was it like Kingdom Darts? Or umm uhhh WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT?! It was Kingdom something that's for sure... Kingdom... uhh... Kingdom, kingdom...AHA!! KINGDOM HEARTS THATS IT!! ZANE YOU GENIUS YOU CRACKED THE PUZZLE AS EASY AS AN EGG!!

**Flashback**

Zane tried desperately to crack the egg open but it just wouldn't crack! "WHAT THE HELL YOU DUMBASS EGG CRACK I SAY! CRACK!!" she shouted in anger as she repeatedly whacked the egg onto the counter.

At that time her brother Darren just so happened to be walking into the kitchen. "God do you ever shut up?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"NO!! NOW SHOVE IT UP YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT FAGGOT!!" she screamed as she grabbed the egg by both hands now and tried to smash it onto the kitchen countertop.

"What the-? Let me see that!" yelled her brother as he snatched it from her hands inspecting it.

"GIVE IT BACK GODAMNIT!!" she shrieked.

"Well no wonder it won't crack it's hard boiled already you dumb blonde!" he scolded throwing the hard boiled egg at his sisters face.

**End of Flashback**

Okay well maybe not as easy as an egg but pretty damn easy. Okay so as I was inwardly gloating at my blondeness smarts I was shaken from them (literally) by one of the people who were talking before. "Hey girl wake up!" shouted a male person as they shook me by the shoulders.

"Eh! What the hell stop shaking me damnit!" I complained grabbing them by the shoulders.

I then opened my purple eyes (shut up! It's a birth defect!) to meet a pair of green ones. I blinked. This guy looked oddly familiar. He had like blue tear make-up like a clowns and flaming red hair. He was also wearing the same cloak as the guys who kidnapped me before. I blinked twice, looked him in the eye... and screamed (well not really screamed but shouted). I then pushed myself him and grabbed a caterpillar and huddled myself against the back board of the bed. I had then realized I still had my orange juice with me because it was still in my hand (dense right?). "Holy Shit..."

I was now officially freaked out. He looked at me like I had grown a second head and I basically looked back with the same expression. This guy was Axel! Holy shit man!! Don't tell me I'm in some game!! "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I screamed at him (even though I knew who he was but whatever now shutup and read).

He sighed and looked me staight in the eye. "My name is Axel and this," he pointed to the girl, "is Larxene."

Tch, no shit sherlock. Anyways he put his attention back on me, "and will you quit with the yelling god your gonna make my ears bleed!"

I simply scowled at him. Idiot. "Well Mr. Clown you see, if you haven't noticed I've been kidnapped by you and I'm here and I don't know where here is. So... GIVE ME ONE GODAMN REASON TO NOT YELL!!"

I got pissed off and flung the caterpillar at him knocking him off the bed... okay that just sounded weird, god I gotta stop getting my head in the gutter. Larxene giggled and Axel stood up with the 'keel joo dead' look on his face. "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU!!" he shouted.

I simply looked at him. "Good enough for me, eheh." I said nervously scratching my cheek.

Larxene was still giggling. But then again who wouldn't? I always was the comedian. "Now," Axel started regaining his composure, "follow me."

He turned around and started to walk out the door. Larxene piped down and looked at me and followed Axel. I quickly got up and ran out the door tailing them with my juice can in hand. (Hey that rhymed!!)

We soon arrived at a big double door. I blinked at it and how tall it was. Holy shit man I always knew they were tall from movies and stuff but not _this_ tall!! I continued to stare upwards at the height of the dinosaur sized door when suddenly a bang was heard from the door opening along with it creaking open. I wasn't sure if this was natural or they were just trying to creep me out. They walked in and I followed them. The room was like a big library. There was books covering every wall not leaving a single spot empty. I walked into Axel when he stopped at the time I was gaping at the amount of books. He turned around and gave me a short glare before he turned his attention towards a tan man (Hehe tan man hehe) with white hair... wasn't this like the dude leader dude of the Organization? What's his face Xemnas! Yeah... whats his face hehe... hehe... Mansex... haha ahem anyways.

He looked at me straight in the eye, not in a creepy way but in a bit of an awkward way and somewhat expecting. Like he knew I was gonna say somethin' to him. Silence... not for long. "Erm... hi?" I awkwardly said to him.

He smirked. Creepy... very... creepy. "Hello there Zane its a pleasure to finally meet you we were expecting your arrival."  
_  
What the fuck?! Expecting?! You dudes kidnapped me so no shit you would be expecting me! And how the hell do you know my name!? And what do you mean finally?! I havent even met you, well in person!!_

An odd silence. "STALKER!!" I pointed an accusing finger at the white haired man.  
_  
Can we say STALKER?!_


End file.
